If Bella Didn't Get Pregnant
by paelynnebree
Summary: Bella didn't get pregnant with Renesmee. This story is about the rest of Edward and Bella's honeymoon and life after. Sorry bad summary but great story.
1. Chapter 1

If Bella didn't get pregnant

A/N: Hi! This is what would happen if Renesmee wasn't born and Bella didn't get pregnant. This starts off from when Edward goes hunting in the beginning of Breaking Dawn (chapter 7 Unexpected) all the pregnancy symptoms and Bella missing her period isn't in here . Bella had her period when, Edward was still frightened she would get hurt if they make love. She also doesn't have any dreams about Renesmee or the immortal children.

Chapter one  
Bella's POV  
I jolted upright, shocked out of the dream. I dreamed about the night Edward left my last September, which was bizarre because I haven't in months. The room was black and steaming hot. Sweat matted my hair at the temples and trenched the sheets I was laying on. Cool arms weren't wrapped around my slim body. I searched the damp sheets but came up with a flat piece of paper instead of a pale, bare body.  
I flipped it open it read,

Mrs. Cullen,  
I'm hoping you won't wake a notice my absence. But, if you should. I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep my love and I will be there when you wake. I love you.-E

I sighed, secured a sheet under my underarms and walked to my suitcase to find something suitable to wear. I found some jean shorts and a plain royal blue tank top, and patted to the bathroom. Setting the clothes on the counter , I turned on the shower to refresh . The cool water warmed into the right tempature as I reach for my shaver. I quickly shave my legs and under arms. When I am just finished rinsing the shampoo out of my scalp I feel the water stop splashing on my back and strong, cool arms wrap around my waist from behind. I giggle before I twist around in his embrace.  
My favorite crooked smile is engraved on his beautiful face when I turn around and his eyes are a little wider than usual.  
" I missed you"I said. I took to notice that he is also naked and it takes all my will power not to start, so I look into his eyes instead. They are not the coal black they were last night , they are a bright butterscotch.  
He chuckles and says" I missed you also."as he runs his fingers through my hair.  
I shiver,and take a step back out of the running water to grab some body wash.  
As I reach down to grab the bottle Edward speaks up " Umm... Bella are you trying to k-kill m-me ?" he stutters at the end which surprises me because Edward never stutters. I can hear his uneven, ragged breath from behind me.  
" What do you mean?" I say my voice drenched with confusion.I swish some coconut wash onto my hand.  
" Well for starters you pulled out of my arms" I giggle at his statement and wrap my arms around his waist and rub soap in his lower back." and u bent down, giving me full view of your behind." He finishes ,grabs the body wash and rubs it on my bottom.  
" Why? Do you like this?" I say while swaying my hips.  
" Bella , you have no idea how .." His full lips purse as he thinks of a perfect word." How ...sexy you look and are" he states with his eye glue to my body.  
I laugh "As are you. Do you remember the last time you told my that we weren't married,and I was in a bulky riding jacket."he chuckles. Edward laugh is like music to my ears.  
" Of course I remember but that was before I saw you naked. That utterly changed my definition." Edward proclaimed as he tilted my chin upward and glued his lips to mine. The kisses he gives me truly makes me think he wants to stop my heart from beating. It was full of passion, love and the feeling of being wanted. As the session heated up ,my husband cupped hips lifted me up. I hooked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist . He kept murmuring "I love you's" between my breath breaks. Edward pushed my against the tiled wall and says" I propose we take this else where before I break something."  
Mind is spinning so I give on silent nod. I can't help but grin because now I know he wants me and needs me.  
He can barely twist the shower knob off fast enough and runs with inhuman speed to the blue room  
He states"I love you , I want you, I need you to need me." before pulling me into a world full of happiness and bliss.

A/N: please review and vote. Sorry for any errors because I'm typing on my iPad.  
Love ya xx


	2. Chapter 2

If Bella didn't get pregnant

A/N: hi! Please review and tell me if you want any sex scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly, but S.M does .

Chapter two

Edward gave a throaty groan of pleasure before kissing me along my jaw."I love you. I love how you make me feel. I love how I make you-" he cut him self off by another round of pleasure.I let my head roll back on the pillow utterly engrossed with my husband and what we were doing. Soon after he pulls out , lays beside me and pulls me on top of him. Edward grabs hold of my chin to kiss my lips. This lustful side of him makes me love him more if it was even possible. Putting my legs on either side of his waist, I kiss his collar bones and the flat planes of his chest. While I continue to marvel him he says " Love, you are the most amazing creature to walk this earth."

" Liar. I more like stumble." He chuckles and grins. " And Im not then amazing one in this marriage." I state.

Instead of arguing he just gives one silent shake to his head,rolls on top of my but not crushing me with his weight and kisses my lower abdomen. I shiver and shake under his amusement. He is just about to go lower when his cell phone that is on the bed side table rings. Edward ignores it and plants kisses on my hip bones. It rings again and again until I can't stand it anymore and grab the phone. What surprises me is that he does stop his intent.

" Hello" I say into the speaker.

" Bella, are you? Did you like the things I packed for you? Is Edward treating you like he should?" Of course Alice has to phone at this exact moment.

" Hey Alice. I'm kkiindd of busssyy right nowww-" it takes lots of my concentration to speak. I hold the phone to my chest so Alice will not hear my moan and Edwards chuckle." Can I ccaalll youu latttter?" I asks as Edward goes directly lower than my belly button and lower than my hips.

" Actually I'm afraid you can't. May I talk to Edward please?" She asks

" Umm... He is kind of bbbusy right now."

My husband laughs and grabs the phone out of my reach,says " Goodbye Alice" and tosses it across the room. Then we go back to work.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Love ya xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

If Bella didn't get pregnant  
**A/n: Hello, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I have been on end of the year school to my awesome reviewers:).please review and give suggestions,and opinions.**  
Chapter-3  
Bella's POV  
My feet patted across the floor of the living room searching for my husband. He was supposed to be making me dinner but when I when to the kitchen he wasn't there.  
" Edward, are you."I rounded the corner and a flash of white zoomed past me chuckling a ghostly laugh."Edward wha-" the pale blur past me again but he heaved me in his arms bridal style As he raced out the door.  
He pressed his lips silently to mine as we ran.  
" Where are we going?"I asked  
" It's a surprise" he proclaimed and a smile drifted across his face.  
The wind gusted pass us as we headed to the after he slowed to a walk, placing my feet on the ground. He turned me around in his arms and covered my eyes. I giggled when he whispered in my ear, his cold breath tingling my skin " Don't trip Bella."  
I slowly moved my feet over the soft grass until it turned into sand. I could make out the waves crashing against the shore and the smell of sea water.  
He slowly lifted up his palms revealing the scene in front of myself.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, probably update tomorrow. Review, tell your friends, please. **  
**Love ya xxx**  
**-Paelynnebree**


	4. Chapter 4

IF Bella didn't get pregnant Chapter4

A/N: Hello, I'm updating! Thanks for the reviews and review some more please. And 11 thanks for the suggestions but I'm not going to use them really, but who knows and I'm not giving anything away. Guess what! I got the highest grade in my grade for my finals… also ask questions if you're confused or want answers.

Chapter 4 Bella's POV- He lifted his hands to reveal the scene before us but there wasn't anything just candles. A lot. Flickering in the breeze

Edward whispered in my ear "Follow the candles until You get to a note." placing a kiss on my neck and he was off,to somewhere I don't know yet.

Following his directions I walked down the trail of flame until I saw a note. Pale White.

**Mrs. Cullen,**

**I just want to tell you something...**

**You are …**

**P.s. Follow the candles to find the answers.**

** -Your husband.**

I smiled when I saw the word husband. Edward has never done anything like this before. Stubbornly I followed the line of nightlights for about ten feet. The paper sat on the sand. Topaz Gold

**Beautiful,**

My cheeks flamed as I skipped to the next note. Royal Blue.

**Clumsy,**

I laughed and fetched the next paper. Deep Scarlett

**Perfect,**

I shook my head at this one and walked to the next note. Maroon Brown.

**Mine.**

I paced to a table with roses, a four course meal, with table cloths, and two chairs and picked up the last note. Edward Bronze.

**Words don't even describe the way if fell about you. Isabella Marie Cullen, You are my reason for existing. I Love you.**

**Please turn around.-Edward **


End file.
